Many implantable medical devices are coated with drugs that are eluted from the medical device upon implantation. For example, some vascular stents are coated with a drug which is eluted from the stent for treatment of the vessel and/or to prevent some of the unwanted effects and complications of implanting the stent. In such drug-eluting medical devices, various methods have been proposed to provide a mechanism for drug elution. However, there is a continuing desire for improved devices and methods for providing drug elution from medical devices.